Five hellhounds and a hydra
by Blue-hood
Summary: "Mom and I were just sitting on our couch, munching on blue cookies and watching Disney'sHercules when we heard a racket in the stairwell. Usually it was just some drunk coming home from a bar but drunk guys didn't usually roar." How did Sally meet Annabeth and Thalia? Did it involve a few hellhounds by any chance?


**A/N: Hi, this my second fic on this site. Please leave constructive criticism, it is greatly appreciated. If you have nothing nice to say, please keep your fingers off of the keyboard though. Thanks. **

**This is a one shot set between SoM and TTC, I noticed that there aren't that many how Sally met Annabeth stories so her you go.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing author that is RR, if I was then you would probably have to wait ten years for BoO.**

Percy pov:

Mom and I were just sitting on our couch, munching on blue cookies and watching Disney'sHercules when we heard a racket in the stairwell. Usually it was just some drunk coming home from a bar but drunk guys didn't usually roar.

"Percy, where are you going?" Mom asked as I made my way toward the door, my hand slipping into my pocket and pulling out riptide.

"To check out whatever's happening out there, I swear I heard a roar."

"Be careful."

"I will mom." With that I stepped out into the hallway and saw two familiar faces facing about five hellhounds and doing a pretty good job at it.

Thalia had aegis out, making the hounds cower slightly. The ball of blonde had disappeared, so I wasn't surprised when a hellhound mysteriously exploded into golden dust. Just as the two started to gain the upper hand, I spotted a hydra outside my building. I dived into battle, yelling a warning at my friends. The three of us made quick work of the hellhounds as we spun, flipped and stabbed around each other.

We stood in a line before the hydra, Annabeth placing her Yankees cap on her head. "Percy, you distract it, I'll chop its head off and Thals can burn the stub." I heard a whisper in my ear and a hand brush my side as we settled into a fighting stance. Not questioning Annabeth for a second, I ran at the hydra, swinging wildly, aiming anywhere except the head. As I dived to the side and came up in a roll, I heard the thud of a head hitting the pavement and smelt charred monster flesh (because I know what that smells like). One down, two to go.

I switched my attack to the other side of the monster, slashing and jabbing. It lunged at me as another head fell. Thalia's spear kept it at a safe(ish) distance though. Annabeth's hat fell of as she grabbed on to the centre head. She flew about with the thrashing of the head, and eventually slipped, losing her grip and hitting her head against the wall. The landing made me flinch as I took a glimpse of her limp form. Great, she was knocked out.

We were now in the alley behind my building, next to my fire escape. Thalia kept trying to strike the monster with lightning which kept the hydra fairly well distracted. I felt a surge of energy when I looked again at Annabeth, expecting her to get up but she just stayed still. I climbed to the first floor of the fire escape, dived and flipped, riptide decapitating the hydra. One last strike of lightning covered us in golden dust. Thalia ran over to Annabeth, trying to wake her up. I followed.

Annabeth looked terrible, her clothes were torn, so were Thalia's. Annabeth had blood streaking her face and a fairly large gash across her stomach. I was really impressed that she hung on to that hydra in her condition, it would've been hard for me at the peak of health. Thalia tried to lift Annabeth up but I could see that she was tired. I picked up Annabeth and told Thalia to go into my building.

We burst into my apartment and scared my mom half to death. I laid Annabeth on the kitchen table while Thalia went into my room and got ambrosia and nectar. I'd told Thals where to go.

"Percy, what on earth is going on?" Mom asked.

"Five hellhounds and a hydra, Annabeth tried to get a piggyback and ended up on the floor."

"I suppose the girl in your room is Thalia then."

"Yeah, hurry up Thals!" I yelled. A yellow pakage then came flying past my mom, so I caught it and shoved an ambrosia cake into Annabeth's mouth while Thalia poured nectar over Annabeth's stomach.

We stood around the kitchen table waiting for Annabeth to come to, while my mom stood there nervously. She started to ramble about things I'd told her from camp, Thalia listening, probably for black mail material. We heard a groan and everyone shut up.

"Thals," Annabeth muttered.

"I'm here Annabeth, so is your kelp headed boyfriend." Annabeth and I both started to splutter at that, leaving my mom in fits of laughter.

"Shut up Thalia, where are we?"

"Your on my kitchen table," I replied to that, my mom just stood in the corner. I figured Id better introduce her to Annabeth. "Mom, meet Annabeth and Thalia."

Annabeth tried to sit up, Thalia and I helping her into a chair. "Hi Miss Jackson, I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"Yeah," Thalia added, "We were on a school trip to New York when five hellhounds attacked us, so we had to lead them away from the group as Annabeth here thinks that there may be a demigod in my class. That would certainly explain the number of Monsters,"

"Not to mention the fact that we are both pretty powerful and we were close to another powerful demigod." Annabeth said,

"Who else were you close to?" I asked.

"You seaweed brain,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "Thals and I could take the hellhounds, but then I spotted the hydra and I knew that we would probably need a bit of help, Thalia's still a bit rusty in a fight."

"Oi, I am not rusty!"

"You were a tree for years, get over it, you will be a little wooden for a while," I said, Thalia continued the story while Annabeth and I sniggered at my bad pun,

"So Annabeth got a claw across the stomach so we knew that she'd need some nectar, which we had left in the hotel,"

"You left!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Ok, I left the nectar in the hotel, but that's why we came here, smarty pants wanted her boyfriend's help and she needed some nectar. Sorry for the intrusion Miss Jackson."

"Please call me Sally, Miss Jackson sounds weird."

Mom insisted that Thalia and Annabeth stayed for dinner, then drove them back to their hotel, Thalia using the mist to get them out of trouble.

"Thalia is a lot like you, strong, determined, a leader not a follower. How does Annabeth tell both of you what to do when you're both really stubborn." Mom asked in the car.

"Annabeth said that we are alike as well, as for why I listen to her, well, she is the smartest demigod of our generation. It wouldn't surprise me if she is the most intelligent daughter of Athena to ever live and I respect her for that. There is also the small point that she could quite easily kill me if she wanted to, which is also really cool."

"Annabeth seems like a nice girl. Why don't you ask her out?" Mom asked when we got home.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"From the looks of it you really like her, like the way you carried her..."

"She not very light, she's all muscle, it's a bit difficult to carry her any differently when she's hurt."

"Ok, what about the way you got so much more energy when she was hurt,"

"A. How do you know that, and b. my fatal flaw is personal loyalty and she is my best friend, I'd do that for any one of my friends if they were hurt."

"Well, in my opinion, she is probably the most level headed demigod to ever hit the eighth grade and you are really lucky to have her as a friend. I love you but don't screw it up, I doubt that you could get anyone better to watch your back."

"Gee, thanks mom. I agree with you but it's nice to know that my mom has faith in me."

"You know what I mean Percy,"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I have a feeling that she is a bigger part of this prophecy than she realises."

"She's a special one, that's for sure."

And that's how my mom met Annabeth and Thalia.


End file.
